


Hot

by Inurshuh



Series: The Things We Hate And Love [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Consensual Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, First Time, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Size Kink, Smut, emotionally stunted Tashigi, emotionally stunted Zoro, lowkey friends, lowkey lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inurshuh/pseuds/Inurshuh
Summary: Zoro fucking loves being warm. He loves the feel of his muscles, relaxed and loose, the way his body tingles from the tips of his toes and up to his spine. Loves the way his senses get heightened, how he’s more aware. Fucking Mihawk and his sauna training- but the results were definitely worth it. The heat did something for him that made him feel like he could fucking conquer the world.And he knew he could. Roronoa Zoro was a lot of things, but he was definitely strong. Not like the soft snoring woman sharing the infirmary bed with him. How the Hell does a Marine sleep so deep beside a Pirate?
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Tashigi, Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Series: The Things We Hate And Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817089
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67





	Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at writing with a smutty one-shot follow up to a story I wrote previously, Cold. (It's my first attempt at writing smut, so fingers crossed it's okay!) Just an FYI, everyone has their own personal preferences for slang terms for their genitalia. If the P-word or C-work offends you, then this is not the story for you. 
> 
> As always, I do not own One Piece or anything like that. *bows down to Oda* Definitely post Punk Hazard - probably OOC goodness - Enjoy!

Zoro fucking loves being warm. He loves the feel of his muscles, relaxed and loose, the way his body tingles from the tips of his toes and up to his spine. Loves the way his senses get heightened, how he’s more aware. _Fucking Mihawk and his sauna training- but the results were definitely worth it._ The heat did something for him that made him feel like he could fucking conquer the world. 

And he knew he could. Roronoa Zoro was a lot of things, but he was definitely **strong**. Not like the soft snoring woman sharing the infirmary bed with him. _How the Hell does a Marine sleep so deep beside a Pirate?_

Tashigi is sprawled across both the bed and Zoro, curled up beside his body, _Goddamn is she warm,_ her arm tucked under her head and the other laid across his chest, a leg slung across his hip. 

A soft snore beside him, and he can’t help but look down. _Her hair’s all over the place. So impractical with swords. But it’s soft._ Fingertips running through strands of black hair, he can’t help but smirk.

 _This is definitely the quietest she’s ever been._ And it wasn’t just her. The entire ship was silent. Eye closed, he focuses on the Sunny. _Robin’s awake, reading upstairs, Franky passed out beside her... Heh. Guess they’re something serious now. Huh, the idiot cook’s asleep in the kitchen, dumbass. Usopp and Chopper are sleeping..._

He keeps his breathing even, focusing on the steady exhales of her mouth as she continues to breathe into his neck. _Silly woman._ Can’t ignore the way the muscles in his stomach clench when she whimpers slightly, some dream breaking its way through her consciousness. 

He can feel the erratic energy of Luffy, but he’s not alone. _That’s-_ Brow furrowed _Hm. I guess if anyone can put up with the witch, it’s the future Pirate King._ Tashigi stirs, her arm moving, her hand coming to rest on his chest close to his collarbone. _I wonder who cracked first._

Her leg tightens around his hip, a sigh escaping her, and Zoro’s convinced she’s doing this _on purpose._ The woman can’t seem to lay still, shifting ever so slightly every few moments, trying to get comfortable. His stomach keeps clenching, and he keeps his eye closed. _She’s asleep._

Her head’s still tucked into his neck, and he can’t help but feel each puff of air escaping, feels the way the cold chill from her breath cools the heat he’s feeling. She’s not doing anything special, but his body warms every time he feels her shift, every time her hair drags across his cheek. _She’s asleep. Dead asleep with a fucking pirate. Ohh, Smokey, if only you were here._

It would kill the man, he knew. He’d hated this… Whatever they had, from the beginning. _Like I’m going to taint her or something._ He knew he was pretty harsh to her when they ran into each other- but she defends her crew, and he defends his. She shouldn’t take it personally. He said shit to get under her skin, throw her off-kilter, and it worked like a charm every Goddamn time. _It’s embarrassing, really, how easy it is to rile her up._

Not that she didn’t make him pay for it the next time she saw him anyway. No, that woman had a Fight On Sight order for him every time they stumbled across each other. He didn’t put much stock in Gods, fate, destiny, or whatever. But he’d bet his fucking life that the woman would scream his head off the next time she saw him. _Fucking aye, the crew places bets now._ No, that woman made sure he paid for every single fucking thing he said. _But now I don’t owe the witch as much so it’s not THAT bad._

Another whimper escapes her and she’s pressing her head further into his neck, trying to burrow into his warmth before she grunts and tries to roll away.

He eyes her useless Marine coat on the chair by the infirmary bed. _I saved your life, Marine woman._ He hates that fucking Marine coat, bright and so Goddamn noticeable. _Just highlights where you’re at, ripe for the fucking picking. Goddamnit Glasses. You’re going to get hurt one of these days_. 

Zoro can’t help but think that she’s inviting trouble, the coat so easy to spot on the battlefield, on a ship's deck. Doesn’t understand why she wouldn’t just take it fucking easy and stop thinking she had something to prove.

Frowning, _We get it, sword nerd. We fucking get it. I am a woman, hear me roar, but these New World pirates aren’t something to fuck with... You fucking know better._ He sees her stumbling across the deck, falling overboard, all the blood on her head. _Clumsy fucking woman. Swear to God she wants to die._

He had to admit- she doesn’t look half bad plastered to his side. In the water, on the bed. She’s so goddamn _small_. Heat sizzles low, and he fucking hates it, because he doesn’t want to know why. Because he’s interested- he’s always been interested. Doesn’t make it any easier of a pill to swallow. But the fucking woman had a death wish. _At the rate she’s fucking going, she won’t make it another six months._

Her eyes are closed, dark hair splayed across the pillow, strands running down highlighting the narrow of her waist. She’s shifting again. _Do all women move around this much when they’re sleeping?_ But now her head is laying over his heart and her hands keep moving, finally landing to grasp his side, fingers clenching on his bare skin like she needed to feel that he was real.

_Is she even asleep? This fucking woman._

She does it again, and his dick twitches. Oh, he was interested. He was fucking interested but she’s sleeping, though her leg’s inching lower on his hips, running across his dick and something so innocent should not be spiking his blood so much, making him so excited, but that’s what it did. 

**It pissed him off.**

“OI, are you awake woman?” A sleepy mumble is all he gets.

“HEY. Are you up?” He’s poking her shoulder, dragging his fingers through loose strands of her hair before he can help it.

_How pathetic._

She turns more into him, onto him, and great, oh fucking great. She’s all but on top of him, and he can feel every single inch of her. Each delicious curve, and her breasts? They were soft and pressed right against him and he’s gotta admit that the 2 years he spent training had been damn kind to the woman. _Hard to notice when she’s wearing those button-ups._

_So close. Yet so far away._

He’s shaking her shoulder as she tightens her grasp on his side, her legs settling into the space between his own and now she’s pressed completely against him. 

It’s a wonder his hard-on didn’t wake her. His dick was sure as shit keeping him awake. He reminds himself he’s been through worse, but every wiggle draws attention to the fact that he was harder than he thinks he should be and he knows she’s doing this on purpose. 

She has to be. 

Growling under his breath, he runs a hand down her arm, and to her side before his fingers move in a flurry. 

Tashigi bolts awake, sputtering, eyes blinking as she struggles to wake up. She’s blushing as she realizes where she’s at. 

Who she’s sharing a bed with.

He’d find it hilarious, normally, how easy it was to make her blush if it weren’t for the fact that she’d managed to press herself hip to hip with him. 

She’s got her mouth hanging open, shock spelled across her face. _This might be the first time I’ve made her speechless. It’s a good look._

He tries not to focus on what other things her mouth would be good for. 

“Ro-Ro-Roronoa, what are you doing!”

“What does it look like, Glasses?”

“What- what- why in the world are we-”

Watching the wheels turn in her head, he feels satisfied when she lets out a deep groan and drops her head to his chest in embarrassment as she remembers.

“Do you make it a habit to sleep with pirates, or is it just the ones that save you?”

Not missing a beat, face still pressed into his shoulder, “I don’t know. Depends- was the reason the pirate saved me because he was lost? Because I don’t think that counts-”

“I can’t get lost jumping from the Sunny, you idiot!! You saying I shouldn’t have bothered?”

“Don’t be mean Zoro, it’s too early. Er, too late?”

“Yeah, yeah…”

He’s pretty sure he’s never seen her face so red as it is now. Shifting to get up, her hands pressed on his chest, she does what she always does.

She fucking trips. In bed. 

Onto him.

He’s pretty sure she almost broke his dick, and by the look on her face, she knows it too. _Then again, I bet my dick is hard enough to cut seastone right now._

Finding himself face to face with her, he can’t help the shit-eating grin crossing his face. “Well, Glasses, if you wanted to get on top, you ‘coulda just asked. No need to take a dive off a fucking boat.”

“I did NOT take a dive! You know that! Stop saying that!”

“Mmm, make me.”

“Why- NO. You make yourself!”

“Well, I would, but you’re kind of still laying on me.”

A blank look rests on her and by the widening of her eyes, he realizes that she had forgotten. _How the fuck did she not notice_ ** _that?_ ** _Is this a fucking joke?_ She can barely get the words out of her mouth before she’s scrambling to get up. She doesn't though. She just keeps falling on top of him. _She’s really going to break my balls if she keeps doing this. Then again, she’s so fucking light. Does she even eat?_

Shit. He’s staring, and she’s looking right back into his eye. _Fuck._ “You don’t have to look at me like that you know. I know I’m clumsy! I’m trying!”

“Like I said- Make. Me.” Face serious, “I’ll stop saying that you’re taking dives when you stop rushing into fights you can’t win. Shit, I’ll stop pointing out the obvious, like what a fucking clumsy mess you are, when you fucking stop being one. I’ve literally seen you trip over your own 2 feet and almost impale yourself on the hilt of your own sword. How about when you tripped over the deck planks on the Sunny and hit your head on Smoke’s jutte- while it was strapped to his back. Or I don’t know, you can walk or talk or lift yourself up without falling all over the goddamn place."

She’s absolutely seething, and he thinks that it’s good that she’s that mad. _Maybe she’ll fucking stop now._ Frustrated Glasses was probably Zoro’s favorite. Sometimes, if he was really lucky and he _really_ set her off, she’d even throw in a swear here and there. _Clearly I’m a bad influence. But damn, there’s just something hot when she says fuck._

“How dare you- how dare you! You stop right now. We’ve BOTH gotten into fights we couldn’t win. You act like you haven’t fought Kuma or Mihawk before and **lost.** You- You ASSHOLE! **”**

Grunting, “Tch, you act like that’s the same. It isn’t. You’re literally losing to the bottom of the barrel, Cap’n. I mean, shit, you have to call me in sometimes to help. Besides, those fights were years ago. I didn’t lose against Kuma-I fucking told you- and I haven’t lost since Mihawk. It’s not the same. You and I are **not** the same.”

The room’s silent as he waits for her to say something, anything. It’s not like her to take a comment like that in silence. But she seems like she’s lost in her own little world, fingers brushing his scar from Mihawk, the small nicks he’s received throughout the years during his battles. Focuses on Mihawk’s scar and he can’t help the shudder that rolls through him. Even after all these years, that scar still felt as fresh as the day it started healing.

Sighing, “You know, I don’t want to be a disappointment, Roronoa.” _Ahh, back to Roronoa huh? Guess I deserve that._ He’s not sure where she’s going with this but before he can ask her what she means she continues, “But I’m **always** going to be a disappointment to you, aren’t I?”

He doesn’t know what to say to that. She’s looking anywhere but his face and he wants to see her goddamn eyes, gauge if she’s being truthful or just seeking attention. But Tashigi wasn’t like the women on his crew, or the countless other women he’d encountered sailing. _Shit, she’s nothing like the women from my bounty hunting days either._ “Probably, yeah. If you don’t get your shit together.” 

She’s pretty when she’s mad, but Zoro doesn’t like the crestfallen look on her face. _Shit, maybe I was too rough on her. Her fault anyway. Who the fuck puts this much stock in what a pirate thinks?_ He doesn’t want to even touch on what it means that he actually cares that he’s hurt her feelings. Because he **doesn’t**. _This fucking woman._

He can’t help himself, not when she takes a deep breath and he hears a sniffle. _Is she fucking crying?_ “Why the fuck are you crying?”

“Just, stop, okay? I’m not crying!” She makes a move to get up, tries to slide herself gently off of him. “I’m sorry, Roronoa. This was not the right thing to do. I apologize.”

He doesn’t like how fast she tries to leave him, and she was so warm but now it’s fucking cold again. She’s barely rolled over to the other side of the mattress before his arm hooks right around her stomach, and he rests on his side, tucking his own head to her neck. 

She’s crying, even if she doesn’t want to admit it, and he can feel the slight shudders that rock through her body. _Maybe I should have been nicer. I can just hear the Ero Cook now._

Her back stiffens when she feels his movements as she tries to lift his arms from around her. “Wh- what are you doing?I said I was sorry already, Roro-”

“Zoro.”

“What?”

“Zoro. It’s my name.”

“What- what does that have to do with anything? Just let me up!”

His arms tighten around her again, a firm squeeze that almost pushes the air out of her and he takes a deep breath of her scent. 

“Call me Zoro. When we’re like this- “

“Like this? We’re NEVER like this. Can’t imagine you’d want to be so close to such a disappoint-”

He cuts her off before she can finish the sentence.

“Sometimes I say things without thinking. Shit woman, you’re the one that pointed it out to me.”

She doesn’t say anything, but the tension in her shoulders recedes, even just a little. ”And yeah, you do disappoint me.” A distinct growl raises from her throat, “But that’s ‘cause you do really dumb shit, _Tashigi,_ like go against enemies you can’t take on. Or try to save every goddamn person you can. Sometimes, just sometimes, you have to learn to back down. Because seriously woman, you’re going to get killed one day, and I’m fucking good at cheating death but I **know** I can’t bring someone back, no matter how strong I am or how much stronger I get.”

She doesn't say anything, he didn’t expect her to. She knows better. Zoro doesn’t like to talk about her dying. She probably didn’t understand why, because most days, the swordsman couldn’t figure it out himself.

And it’s not fair, not fucking fair at all, how good she smells, or how soft her skin is. Her shirt had raised up, caught between his arms and his hand settled on her stomach, keeping her pressed tightly against him. _She could die tomorrow if she doesn’t stop this._ She doesn’t say anything but her hand curls up around his arm, and he’s fucking amazed at how his hand seems to cover her entire stomach. _So goddamn small._

She’s pressed against him, Zoro at her back and when she shifts her hips to get more comfortable,he can’t help the slight hiss. The argument hadn’t done anything to diminish his interest and pressed as tight as they were she had to feel it. He’s waiting for the moment that it registers, knows the woman’s brain is firing off a million miles an hour. She arches her neck, and he can see a flash of her eyes half-lidded but aware and he can see where his palm rests low, feels her hip bones and he’s glad now that the blanket had fallen during their bickering. Heat’s poolinglow in his stomach, shooting up his spine and he can’t help but clench his hand. 

She’s moving, knows that her eyes focused on his hand and he can’t help but run his fingers down and across her arm as he turns his head back into her neck. Can’t help how deep his breathing is, or how she shudders every time he lets out a deep exhale. _Fucking stupid how good it is. How much I fucking like it. I’m not even balls deep yet._ Surprised when she curls a hand around his finger when it brushes against the top of her lounge pants. 

He laughs, the sound low and deep and he’s almost surprised it’s coming from him. Pressing his face deeper into the junction of her neck and shoulder, he lets out a deep breath as his fingers trail her hand, pulling her right hand to show her how much larger his hand was. 

She doesn’t pull his hand away, merely feels his finger and runs her fingertips across the top of his hand. She makes a sound when she looks down and he feels her stomach clench. _Guess I’m not the only one that notices the size difference._

Murmurs, ”You’re just - **resilient,** ” voice trailing off at the end. 

He can’t help the smirk filter across his face. _Damn right I’m resilient. Shit, right now, I’d wager my dick is very fucking resilient. Focus, Zoro, fucking focus. No way she’d be fucking into_ **that**. 

Turning to look at him, breathing gets heavier as she risks peek from under her eyelashes. “Zoro... Do you ever think?”

He doesn’t miss the way her breath hitches when he presses his hips into hers, or the slight arch of her back as he presses his lips against her neck. 

“Oh, I’ve thought about it.”

He presses another kiss against her neck, chances a look at her face- still red, but now from a different type of frustration and he’s just as equally glad to have painted that reaction on her skin. 

She’s sensitive- he knew that about her as a person. Knew that she’d probably be as sensitive with her body as her emotions. He figured he’d fucking love it. 

He’s not disappointed. 

She makes a sound between a whimper and a mewl, as he alternates kissing her neck for light bites soothed by his tongue. _Now that’s not a noise I’m used to coming from you, Glasses._ It shoots straight to his dick and he can’t help himself when he bites down again, this time by her ear, the noises she’s making causing him to bite harder, can’t help almost drawing blood. Not when she starts moving her hips, not when her hands are shifting to grip his hair. 

He moves to get away from her neck but the sound she makes, a loud moan ending with a gasp, _pure fuckin’ satisfaction_ , and he’s shocked for a brief moment before she’s pulling his head down to her neck and arches her back in silent invitation. 

It’s really all he needs. He’s trapping her lips with his own before he can help himself, and she’s fucking _into it._ Her neck’s craned back, and she doesn't seem to fucking care if it’s uncomfortable. _Good. Real fucking good._ Doesn’t know how long she’s wanted this, and oh, she definitely wants it. He can feel every roll of her hips and it’s only getting more desperate when his hand moves from her stomach, even lower and his other hand clenches at the base of her neck. She lets out a whine as his finger brushed against her pussy, still clothed, and she’s already fucking soaked.

Who knew Glasses liked getting bit? 

He doesn’t stop kissing her, not when his fingers stroke her through her layers, or presses against her clit hard once, twice- and she keens when he does it a third time. She’s getting wetter, and he’d be fucking impressed if she wasn’t trying to use her legs, still pressed together, to guide his fingers to press against her clit again.

Chucking, “Just gotta ask nicely, Glasses.”

Huffing, she moves her head, breathes back into his neck, lathes a piercing bite of her own to his neck and _Oh, that felt fucking good._ He groans, presses her face to his neck with a dark, “Harder” and then his fingers abandon her pussy all together. _Gotta get out of these fucking clothes._

She makes a disappointed sound, biting down hard on his skin and he’s gripping her hips for a second while the rush hits him. Doesn’t understand how fucking spooning can be this hot but it’s fucking awkward. He hooks a leg over his own. Can’t help the fact that he all but rips her pants off, actually tearing her panties, they don’t even make it to the floor, just ripped down the center and she’s pushing him away with a snarl.“Goddamnit Zoro, why would you even” but a finger teasing her clit, pressing hard and then dipping down to press against her. “ _Oh.”_ He doesn’t dip more than just a tip, wants to make sure she’s okay, makes sure she enjoys it. Wants to see how wet he can get her. 

A thumb pressing down against her clit, he knows his hands are rough but that doesn’t seem to matter to her. Distracted by the bites to his neck, he can’t help but press his finger into the knuckle, feels how fucking warm and tight she is. Propped up on his elbow, he can’t help it when he thrusts his finger as deep inside as it’ll go, and his eye rolls back to his head when he feels hers squeezing his finger. _Fuck, this is just one._

He didn’t think he could be this hard. She’s rolling her hips, his neck abandoned, and soft cries falling from her mouth. Thinks it’s good that she’s not so loud but also disappointed. Doesn’t stop himself when he gathers a bit of her wetness on a second finger, can’t help but dip them in, and then they’re _in_ and he feels her clench with every retreat. 

They’re starting to sweat, can’t help his hand wander brushing against her breast, and she fucking keens _again_ when he drags her shirt up, impatient, and rips her bra down. Doesn’t think twice about rolling her nipple in between his fingers, or dragging his mouth down her throat, leaving bites and causing her to buckle her hips. Mouth dropping to her ear, he can’t help the harsh breaths leaving him and files the twitch she makes away for later, “Fuck, Tashigi. Doesn’t that feel good?” Doesn’t miss the sharp cry that escapes her when he presses three fingers inside her, curls them, and taps his thumb rapidly on her clit. _Ahh, there it is._ She’s nearly frantic, and his finger slips to her other breast, grips it in his palm and he can’t even hold one in a single hand, the flesh spilling out of the side and it’s fucking hot to him, how she’s so firm but so soft and _fuck. Just fuck._ Pressing his mouth back to her ear, nipping the lobe, “C’mon, you gotta be quiet” and then he’s curling his fingers with every thrust, picking up speed and noticing as her hips keep rolling into his thrusts, feels the way her ass drags against his dick.

He thrusts back, lets her feel every hard inch of him against her back, his stomach muscles spasming as he feels her get _even fucking tighter. Woman, you’re going to break my dick inside you. But fuck, what a way to go._ Doesn’t stop his fingers from slamming inside of her as she starts moaning his name, rolling the r when he presses his fingers in deep and keeps them curled until he touches on her g-spot, makes her buckle and shiver as he groans deep in her ear. “That’s it. Let _go”_. Forces his tongue into her mouth only to brush against hers as he muffled her cries. _Guess she couldn’t control herself._ Good.

She’s breathing heavily, small hands sneaking behind her, palming his dick in her hands, and a groan tears out of his throat when she unzips his pants. He doesn’t stop her when she tugs her hands inside, doesn't stop her when her hand grips his dick and strokes, base to tip. Doesn’t stop the shiver that rolls through him as his hand grips her breasts, pulling and rubbing her nipples, watching them pebble and the way she arches her back.

Doesn’t notice when she starts to struggle to get his pants down. With one fucking hand. 

Can’t help but stop her hands, voice firm “You don’t have to do that.” She seems a little disappointed, makes his eyebrow arch and he repeats himself.

“We don’t have to do anything.”

“I know I don’t have to do anything…” She turns around, hand grips his dick again, uses the beads of precum to lube her hand and it’s warm and he fucking loves how her hands are soft, never thought about how soft they’d be compared to his own, rough and calloused from sailing, from honing his craft. _Guess it makes sense why she’s always wearing gloves to fight._ Loves how she asks, “Is this okay?” She doesn’t mind that he grabs her other hand and brings it down to his balls, voice rough “It’s definitely good, but ugh, grip down there- yeah, just like that” showing her how to roll his balls but keeping two fingers pressed at the base of his dick.

He wants to enjoy it, doesn’t want to blow his load too early. Almost does it anyway when she brings the hand fondling his balls to his dick and instead licks some of his precum off her fingers. _What the fuck are you doing, woman?_

Eyes dark, she seems to enjoy the view of him, his pants unzipped and his dick out. Sees her deep in thought before she’s using both of her hands to jack him off, and he can’t stop her when she presses her lips against the head, then slides his shaft down her throat. She takes as much of his dick in her mouth as she can without gagging, and sucks him so deep that he hits the back of her throat. He gives shallow thrusts, likes the wet suction of her mouth, the way she looks with his dick bulging through the side of her cheek. Hands gripping her hair, he guides her mouth, lets her learn his rhythm, watches her with his eye as determination flashes across her face. _What’s that look for? Shit, you can make any face you want. Just don’t stop sucking the soul out of me._

His hips pick up speed, but he controls himself from ramming himself down her throat. He doesn’t know if she’d like that, doesn’t want to ruin the near-perfect moment of the marine woman sucking him down like the single best piece of candy she’s ever tasted.

He’s almost done for when she hums around him, using her hand to fondle his balls and roll them as her mouth leaves his cock, mouth trailing up. Leaving kisses and nips on his chest, as she licks the scars covering his body. She doesn’t seem to mind, especially right now, if her roaming fingertips was anything to go by. _Is she trying to map out my scars?_ He can’t blame her. He’s got a lot of them. 

She makes eye contact with him as she goes back down, sucks him deep, lets him hit the back of her throat with every downward suck. “Ah shit, look I’m about to-” Doesn’t get the words out of his mouth before she picks up her pace. Her eyes catch him, and the look of determination on her face makes him growl. 

Hands still in her hair, he stops her, gently sorting through loose strands, he’s got to know. “How far do you wanna go, Glasses?” Doesn’t really expect her to maintain eye contact as she sucks him deep one more time, Wasn’t prepared for the way that she looks when she takes his dick out of her mouth; a trail of saliva dripping down, a light sheen of sweat covering her body, her hair damp with it. ‘Cause he needs to _know._

Blinking back sweat, “Well, all the way… If that’s okay. If that’s what you want. I mean-” He stops her from finishing her sentence with a look, grips her hair tighter in response to her words. “Shit, we can go as far as you want to go.” His heart must be fucking dumb the way it stutters when she smiles. “But I gotta be honest. I don’t want to cum in your mouth.” 

How can the woman blush now? Really? 

He presses her back against the bed, sheds the rest of his clothes, and almost laughs as she struggles to rip off the remains of her panties, wiggles out of her pants,, not missing the dark glare thrown his way. _Shit, you can be annoyed even_ ** _now_ ** _?_

Shit, he’d be mad too. 

But when he’s finally pulled on top of her, he can’t help but dip his fingers back down to her pussy, feels how wet she is, and he groans. _‘Course she’s fucking mad right now. She’s still_ _wanting_. She’s all but dripping, and pressing two fingers in, then three, thrusting fast but shallow, gets her more riled up, likes to see the flush settle across her chest, her neck, her face. 

He’s mouthing her breasts, sucking her nipples while she’s huffing, a whine leaving her throat when he braces an arm over her head, holds his dick, and lines up.

He thrusts and settles deep inside of her. Waits a moment, feels her wrapped around him like she was made for him, needs to take a moment because it feels amazing, pressed hard against her, inside her, her legs wrapped around his hips. Waits to make sure she’s okay but if the glare being thrown his way is an indication, his woman is fucking **ready**. 

He pulls out, then slams inside again, the sharp gasp she makes causing fire to lick his veins. He doesn’t stop himself, just thrusts deep again and again and _again_. Grasping her leg, he raises it further up from his hip to settle against his neck, watches her face as it contorts, watches his dick pushing inside of her, the cling of her pussy forcing his eye to roll back and hips to stutter. _Fucking shit. So tight. So goddamn hot._

He keeps his pace even, wants to enjoy every moment with her, doesn't know when it’ll happen again. If it’ll happen again. Doesn’t know what to make of wanting to do this again. Like it's his fault that it’s _this good_ her nails dragging down his arms, scratching down thousands of minute scars and causing the scarred skin to tingle, sharp ridges catching under her nails. _So fucking good..._ She’s writhing, arching her back, and tries to move his hands to her breasts. 

Zoro’s not a gentle man, even when he tries to be, but she’s taking every inch of him like he isn’t going as deep as he can go. _Pirates don’t fuck marines. But I fucking can’t seem to help myself._ Can’t stop himself from burrowing deep, or watch her body as it writhes across the sheets. He wants to be deep- as deep as she’ll take him. He knows it’s got to hurt- just a little, but she doesn’t seem to mind it... Knows that by the way, she’s squeezing the fucking life out of him that she doesn’t mind, that he wants to be as close to her as possible.

He feels her clenching harder and harder with every thrust, feels how her body starts to seize. She was close but she wasn’t _there_ yet and that’s exactly what he wanted. _People always said I was an asshole..._ He pulls back slightly, forces his hips to slow down, for his body to calm down. 

He keeps a slow pace, keeping watch on how the slow burn to ecstasy has her inching her other leg up to his shoulder, small dainty fingers rolling down her own neck, to her breasts to circle her nipples only to glide down to where they were joined.

It’s fucking hot. _But I don’t fucking think so._ He grasps her hand and drags it back to her head, kisses her, and thrusts in deep, staying still as he drags the other hand up, grips them tight looking down, “What’s the problem? Frustrated?” She groans, realizes she can’t get her hands from underneath his, blushing bright. _That’s not gonna work, sword nerd._ “All you gotta do is tell me..” Thrusts a few more times, still so slow, still so shallow. “C’mon. I just want to know what you _want_.” 

“I just- I need-”

“Yeah?”

“You KNOW what I want!”

“Y’know, I really don’t” Doesn’t stop thrusting, slams his dick inside of her a few times, enjoys her gasps. Dips his lips against, tongue against the seam of her mouth and groans deep when she answers shyly. “THAT. I want that.” 

_Good enough._ He doesn’t press- figures if they do this again, if there’s a next time, that he’ll be able to have her open up again. Both literally and figuratively. Knows she is shy but he wants her to _really enjoy herself._ Wants to know what makes her tick and wants her to ask for it.

Before she knows it, he’s slamming inside of her, it’s _everything_. He’s near the end of his rope, knows it won’t be long and a glance at her, eyes glazed and rolling hips, he knows she won’t either.

He’s not a quitter. She’d cum before he did. 

He slides one of his hands to where they’re joined, feels her opening for him, and really he isn’t responsible for the way his pace picks up, or how his fingers rub her clit and _Goddamn it, she will come before I do._ It was a matter of fucking principle. 

He doesn’t have to wait long. 

_Thank fucking god._ It’s enjoyable, the tight grasp of _her._ He’s pretty sure he almost blacks out, his vision blurring back to normal. Dropping beside her he grabs her, curls up, a few moments of silence and he can’t help himself. Asks, “You good?”

All he gets is a deep sigh of contentment, “Mmm. Just… Very.. Relaxed.” She looks blissed-out, ready to fall asleep. He scowls at her crumpled pants and gets up. Misses her sleepy mummers, just grunts as he walks out, haphazardly throwing his pants back on slung low on his hips. A few minutes later, he’s back with a pair of sweatpants.

It’s once they’re settled back in, nestled under blankets that it hits him, stroking her hair, listening to the sounds of the waves hitting the sides of the Sunny. 

He doesn’t really mind the heat or the cold, not as long as she’s with him. _Fuck me, this is going to be an interesting morning._ Not even bothered by what he already knew would be a very long conversation. _Women and their feelings._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! Please feel free to let me know what you think!
> 
> thank you, a million times over, to [ni21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni21). and [lunamars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunnamars/pseuds/lunamars) for beta reading. I would never have been able to post it otherwise! PS: Check out their stories! If you like smut, check out Scars On The Back- it's amazing! And Strange Connections is the cute & angsty Zoro/Tashigi I always wanted to see written!
> 
> And OF COUSE, don't forget to join the cult. We're super fucking rad.  
> [Zotash Discord](https://discord.gg/FYxvjb).


End file.
